bs01gtfandomcom-20200214-history
BS01 Game Team:Policy
Follow this policy -- and all other extended policies -- to make the Wiki a safer and faster place to visit. 1) Game Storyline Reference ONLY. The content being added must be offical. 2) Appropriate Content Only. So far, this hasn't had to be enforced, but I'm not taking chances of luck. I don't want to see it. If you do see it, feel free to remove it from any page, even a user's page (talk or actual article). 3) No Unapproved Websites. What I mean by this is simple. I don't want to see a specific website have a page, unless approved by me, Admin. The rule only applies to larger websites. Note, there will be NO forums advertised on here, none whatsoever... excepting BZPower's, but that's obvious. 4) Keep it Professional. It's getting to the point where a page is basically 3 lines of text. Honestly, if there are only 3 lines of text on a page, obviously we have to either edit that page or work hard on finding info on this character/item/location/whatever. If none is present, chances are it doesn't deserve it's own page, and can fit nicely in a larger one. 5) Follow the Image Use Policy 6) No direct information from Wikipedia. We are an original content wiki, and copying from elsewhere will not be tolerated. And Wikipedia is typically wrong anyway, so is not a valid source. 7) Only link banners on your page to a site if it is an affiliate of BS01. Therefore, do NOT link a banner to Pokemon or stuff like that. 8) No Epics. People come here to view BS01 Game Team information, not epics. Previews of epics are okay, as are summaries and links to the epic, but the epic itself cannot be put up on this site. 9) No separate pages for userboxes. Please do not create pages for every single one of your userboxes. They take up space and are quite unnecessary. 10) Use Quick-speaks (talkpages) effectively. Talkpages on the BS01 Wiki are there for specific reasons. Some of those include asking about something you doubt the accuracy of; wondering how to make the page better; coding styles; questioning of storyline information IF and only IF it is for the benefit of the page. Many people are misusing talkpages by usually: asking hypothetical questions that are better left unsaid; asking storyline questions about the respective article only on the basis of wanting to know; trying to set up a discussion about something related to the article. This is NOT a BIONICLE forum site, so please don't make talkpages a 'topic.' Use BZPower for these misuses of talkpages, if applicable. 11) Use appropriate quotes on userpages. Although not a problem right now, it's becoming one. If you are going to have a quote on your userpage, keep it appropriate. Quotes should not contain stuff like leet, profanity, and other things common sense says is bad. 12) Try not to make your signature longer than five lines of code. - That way, it helps to sooth our server load, while also stopping signatures from cluttering up talkpages. 13) No "Extracurricular" add ons. This includes personal newsletters or epics. The only exception is small descriptions of personal characters on your own user page. Nobody is excepted from this rule, not even Admin. 14) State References on Quotes. Please include the source of a quote when you post one. For example: This rule is being enacted because recently many quotes have appeared around the site which the staff cannot immediately verify for accuracy, and thusly have had to remove. 15) No speculation. The BS01 Wiki only accepts officially confirmed storyline facts. Speculation of any kind is not permitted, because it is unreliable and often incorrect. So please, keep your theories to yourself. 16) No pretending to be a sysop. It has come to our attention that members are inserting coding into their edit summaries which makes the summaries look like sysop powers in the Recent Changes. Please do no do this, as it confuses the staff and other members who may be just logging in at that moment. Also, do not act like a staff member in general; see the Respect Policy for more detail. ---- Following these Policies will keep BS01Game Team Wiki clean and speedy. If you have any concerns about these rules, or wish for one to be explained more in depth, ask the staff here.